dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Alphys
Alphys is a scientist, and one of the Tourneymasters in Dimensional Clash IX. She is a close friend to Undyne. The Royal Scientist of the Underground, Alphys is responsible for the determination experiments that led to the creation of the Amalgamates. Appearance Alphys is a short, humanoid lizard with a short tail and usually curled up arms. She has glasses and three right triangles on the top of her head. She has buck teeth sticking out as well. Alphys wears a white lab coat. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Alphys carries a lot of supplies with her. *She has a skill in engineering and science, which is why she has those supplies. *Alphys secretly carries manga in her pockets. Abilities *Alphys can summon bombs. *Alphys can also created Mini-Mettatons, which shoot out hearts. *She can create blank blocks, which can block the paths of things. *Gaster Blasters can be used by her. *She can make someone's SOUL yellow, which turns it upside down and allows it to shoot out a yellow projectile. Personality Alphys is usually shy and nervous a lot. She will stutter often. She enjoys anime and manga though, and likes Undyne. Alphys is very smart though, so she can use this ability for useful things, such as engineering, equations to something, etc. She also has an intense love for anime, and her favorite is a shoujo catgirl anime titled Mew Mew Kissie Cutie about the power of friendship. Pre-Clash Biography Undyne briefly mentions Alphys in the scene immediately before her fight with the protagonist, saying that "Alphys's history books made her think humans were cool" (it is later revealed that the history books are actually manga). If the protagonist befriends Undyne, she will often talk about Alphys in her phone calls. At the Garbage Dump, Undyne reveals that they first met there. When they first met, Undyne noticed Alphys "staring into the abyss" and appearing "contemplative", so she asked her about the abyss, surprising Alphys, who went on to talk about where it led to, captivating Undyne and beginning their friendship. Alphys herself meets the protagonist in her lab. She explains that she has been watching the protagonist through cameras hidden throughout the Underground, explaining the large screen in the lab that is focused on their head. She informs them about Mettaton, who appears to be trying to kill the human protagonist. Mettaton bursts through a wall and forces the protagonist into a quiz show; Alphys gives out the letters of the correct answers to the protagonist, but Mettaton notices when she answers a question about one of her favorite video games herself and ends the quiz shortly after asking who Alphys has a crush on. Alphys offers to give her phone number to the protagonist, but she notices that their cell phone is old and quickly upgrades it, giving it texting, a key chain, links to two "dimensional boxes", and access to the Underground's internet, even signing them up for the monsters' social network. After explaining the upgrades, she rushes into her lab's "bathroom". During the protagonist's journey through Hotland, Alphys frequently updates her status online, eventually calling them to provide assistance and information regarding the puzzles in the area, but sometimes she calls at the wrong time. She stops posting status updates when she realizes that the protagonist is receiving them on their phone. Mettaton harasses the protagonist in several deathtraps, but each time, Alphys informs the protagonist of a phone upgrade that helps them. If the protagonist fails any of Mettaton's challenges, Alphys blames herself for failing to help, but Mettaton lets the protagonist go, claiming that Alphys saved the protagonist, or otherwise calling a commercial break. Alphys guides the protagonist through the Core, but she has trouble helping them due to the changing layout of the Core. If the protagonist chooses not to follow her directions, she becomes worried about their trust in her. When they reach the end of the Core, Mettaton reveals that Alphys inserted herself into the protagonist's journey to make herself feel useful: she activated the Hotland and Core's various puzzles and traps, disabled the Core's elevator, and she got Mettaton to give the protagonist trouble, all so that she could intervene later and give the impression that she was helping. Mettaton, having betrayed Alphys, locks himself in with the protagonist to kill them and take their soul to leave for the Surface. Alphys tells the protagonist to flip Mettaton's switch, making him vulnerable as well as willing to give the performance of his life, allowing the protagonist to win the battle. After the battle, Alphys comes to Mettaton's body. If the protagonist spared Mettaton, Alphys is relieved to see that he survived and simply ran out of battery power. If the protagonist killed Mettaton, Alphys gets increasingly nervous, though tries to calm herself, saying that she can always build a new robot. Alphys catches up with the protagonist before they take the elevator to New Home, and admits to having acted dishonestly to the protagonist. She tells them that to pass through the barrier, they need to take Asgore's SOUL by killing him. She then leaves. During DC8, Alphys has travelled alongside Undyne. One time she had thought she died during a battle, which triggered her into upgrading herself into Alphys NEO. It was a success. Alphys continued to travel with Undyne to the point where the clash ended. Alphys became a Tourneymaster with Undyne and continues to stay with her even when they are in different universes. Notable Actions Nirn Helgen Alphys was one of the first people to see a glimpse of the Shadow Demon. She helped Undyne establish the clash by spreading the word and gathering others. The first clasher she met was Suska, who helped her spread the word. Shortly after the Alduin incident, she helped in construction of a secret underground base for the Champions. She attended the meeting, as well. Along with the Champions, she was plagued by the attack of James, but relieved when he was defeated. Later, Alphys attempted to save Undyne from the global catastrophe occuring in Nirn. She helped in finding a Chaos Emerald in the end. StarCraft Alphys is not shown to do much very often in this location. She helped pilot the T-X's Carrier, and later, crashed onto Zerus. She attempted to help Suska make a beacon, but this failed. Criminal Revolution New York City Alphys was the one who discovered the .ipr files on a mysterious computer found in the Somniverse, as she begins creating a program to open these files. The oval kicks in, telling them not to view the files. Alphys, along with Undyne, knew it was hiding something from them. Suddenly, the Shadow Demon attacked, telling the oval's true name, Iprux, and opening the .ipr files, revealing they were notes about "Project Iprux", detailing how Iprux was made. This shocks Alphys as the Shadow Demon kidnaps Iprux. Thyrados sends himself on a mission to save Iprux. Alphys comes along with Undyne to recruit Takumi and Marisa. Relationships Undyne Alphys admires Undyne's strength and confidence, and is interested about how she shows natural determination. She traveled with Undyne for most of Dimensional Clash 8, rarely going alone. Alphys's love for Undyne also turned out to be mutual. Sans Sans is a friend of Alphys, and a fellow worker in the field of science. Suska Leoi Alphys likes Suska due to how interesting he is. He reminds her a lot of Papyrus and would like to spend more time with him some day. Trivia *Alphys loves Undyne, and has an obsession with her strength and confidence. *It's rumored that she has a small Undyne plushie that she sleeps with. *She watches anime if she's bored. *Sometimes, Alphys considers making a new robot. *Alphys usually changes her mind about something awkward she's about to say. Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters Category:Tourneymasters Category:Sissy Category:UNDERTALE Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Lizards Category:Scientists Category:Reptiles Category:Cyborgs Category:Champions Category:Player Characters Category:Veteran Category:Engineers Category:Lesbians